


Lady Luck

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Date, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima has finally asked out Kise and now they are going on their first date with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> "Lady Luck" by Frank Sinatra
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Knb doesn’t belong to me.

** Luck Be a Lady **

 

            Midorima asked Kise if he wanted to go out with him not that long ago. To his surprise Kise had given an answer pretty quickly. Midorima got in his best outfit for the night. He wanted Kise to notice him not as a friend, but as a potential lover. Midorima put his lucky item in his pocket even though Kise will be his luck tonight. This is the first time he’s been on a date with anyone in a while. Not sense he was dating Akashi back in Teiko. That was when Kise was dating Daiki. He knew the relationship wasn’t going to last, but who says theirs won’t as well. It might be this one date.

            He checked the time and noticed that he should get going to the date spot. Kise was supposed to be there before him since he was close by today. If he’s lucky which he should be, Kise would like just as nice. Midorima left his place to go to the restaurant that he chose to go on the date. He knew the place well, it was where his parents went to go on dates when they could. It has a dance floor as well. He was actually elated for this, but then something might come up with Kise, then they would have to leave their date.

            When he got to the restaurant, he found Kise standing there looking at his phone. Midorima was right that Kise would find the right kind of outfit for this. He assured himself that he would be able to keep Kise in high spirits this whole date. Kise looked up from his phone seeing Midorima standing there waiting for him notice. The blonde smiled at him, and he walked over to Midorima giving him a hug.

            “Midorimacchi, thanks for inviting out,” Kise said against Midorima’s neck.

            Midorima stiffened, “Why are you thanking me? It’s not even the end of the date.”

            “Just making sure you know,” Kise said as he unwrapped his arms from Midorima and ready to head inside.

            Kise was beaming when he walked inside with Midorima. It was extravagant. There was even a chandelier. The place was beautiful, and it definitely caught Kise’s attention. Midorima cracked a small smile, but then it disappeared when he saw the host. He told him who they were, and the host grabbed two menus and led them to an open table that was reserved. Midorima looked at Kise who was following beside him, and he was looking at the décor of the place. The happy smile that everyone knows Kise for was planted on his lips, which Midorima likes to see on the blonde.

            Kise and Midorima started to eat what a waitress brought to the table. Bread and salad, though she was blushing as she noticed Kise sitting there thanking her. Midorima didn’t even know what to talk about, but this is Kise he’s on a date with. He normally finds something to say. He was right Kise was talking about how things were going with Kaijo. Kise was in the mood to talk and eat. Midorima sat and listened to the other while started to take a drink some of his water. He made some comments between things Kise was saying. Midorima stood from his seat, surprising Kise as he started to walk over to Kise’s side of the table.

            He held out his hand, “Kise, would you like to dance?”

            Kise was shocked, “Yeah,” he then took the other’s hand with a smile.

            They both walked towards the dance floor, while Midorima was holding back a blush. Kise was excited to be dancing with Midorima. He even let the shooting guard lead in the dance. When they were dancing, Midorima saw eyes on them, but he wouldn’t expect anything less since he was dancing with a model. Kise could feel the eyes, but he looked up to Midorima showing another smile. He leaned his head onto Midorima’s shoulder. His hold on Midorima’s hand and shoulder gripped a little tighter. Midorima looked at Kise noticing that in his grip he’s reassuring him that he won’t leave this date even if all the girls in the room started flocking him.

            “Midorimacchi, it’s never going to be just us,” Kise said turning his head to the side slightly to view Midorima.

            He looked at Kise seeing his eyes watching him, “Just put yourself in your own little world.”

            “Thanks, Midorimacchi,” Kise smiled with a little laugh letting his grip relax.

            Midorima knew that Kise never has peace when it comes to fangirls. Even on dates he barely gets time to him and his date. He would know Daiki got upset about it constantly when they were dating. That was one of the reasons why their relationship didn’t work, which depressed Kise. He knew that Kise swore off dating for a while. He was hurt, but Midorima wanted him. His relationship with Akashi ended with them having a mutual agreement. He was wondering why Kise agreed to date him though, when he swore it off.

            “Kise, why did you say yes,” Midorima questioned the blonde glancing down at him.

            Kise tilted his head up slightly standing straight not having his body on Midorima’s, “I thought it would be fine. Most people want to date me because of my status as a model and my looks. Midorimacchi, you weren’t looking for that. You were looking for a companion right?”

            Midorima blushed, and looked away for a moment before he felt Kise’s hand caress his cheek lightly. The sudden touch surprised him, while Kise was trying to get his attention back. As they continued to dance while waiting for their dinner, Kise pressed up against Midorima relaxing once again. He should be yelling at Kise, but he can’t help but let the blonde continue leaning against him. He noticed the waiter at the table, and Midorima stopped dancing with Kise doing the same. They began eating and talking once again.

            A few women wanted to dance with Kise, but Kise declined in matter of seconds apologizing at the same time. Kise knew that sometime during the date something like that would happen. He apologized to Midorima even which annoyed him. He didn’t want Kise to apologize for something that he couldn’t help with. As there date was at the dessert round, Kise took Midorima’s hand in his. This stirred emotions that Midorima was trying to conceal. He held Kise’s in return. After they were done with their desserts, the two of them headed out with Midorima paying for the meal.

            Kise looked at Midorima with his smile still plastered on his lips, “I had fun.”

            “I’m happy to hear that,” Midorima replied while pushing up his glasses.

            Kise gave Midorima a kiss on the cheek, “I hope there’ll be another date in the future.”

            “I-I would like there to be,” the other agreed putting his fingers onto his cheek as a blush crept up to them.

            As Midorima was in shock, Kise walked off waving happily. He could only imagine what it would be like to have Kise to be with on many more dates to come. He knows he’ll be able to treat him well, and be able to deal with the fact that he’s an attention getter. If he can’t he’ll learn how. He looked down to his pocket seeing that his lucky item was still in there, but he didn’t really need it. Lady luck was being kind to him today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first MidorimaxKise fanfic. Their first date and it went smoothly just like Midorima had hoped. I like happy endings, but sometimes I don’t do happy endings like with some of my other stuff. I enjoyed writing it. I hope I kept them in character enough.


End file.
